Raindrops & How To Fall
by TigerOtter
Summary: ***SPOILERS*** Sherlock Poetry. Rated T just in case because the poems obviously reference death and/or dying. "Raindrops, falling,/ Never-ceasing/ Clouded tears to mourn the dead/..."
1. Raindrops & How To Fall

**A/N: ****POEMS CONTAIN SPOILERS******

**Two poems about Reichenbach/Sherlock's death**

* * *

Raindrops

Raindrops, falling,

Never-ceasing,

Clouded tears to mourn the dead

Ever-calling,

Hopeless, pleading,

Screaming "SHERLOCK, _don't be dead_!"

* * *

How To Fall

I'll never forget the day he left

And taught me how to fall,

To shatter down on broken ground-

Ne'rmind the frantic call

I'll never forget the words he left

And taught me how to learn,

To carry on like he's not gone-

Ne'rmind the limp's return

I'll never forget the day he fell

And taught me how to die,

To leave a note on static waves-

Ne'rmind the weeping sky


	2. Forgive Me When I Say Goodbye

**Prompt: Sherlock's thoughts as he takes the final step (off the building)**

* * *

Forgive Me When I Say Goodbye

How did I let this happen?

When did you sneak in my heart?

Not so long ago we were strangers,

And now we are both worlds apart.

There's no other way to protect you-

I'm so sorry that I can't explain-

I don't want to tear you apart,

But I know that i'll see you again.

Not too long ago, it seems,

I would have scoffed at being your friend

But now that I hear your voice breaking,

I can't wait for this scene to end.

Forgive me John, forgive me for this,

Or at least won't you try to understand,

I didn't realize how greatly your pain would hurt me,

Far more than it would hurt to land


	3. Shooting Star

**Prompt: the day you slipped away**

**I think this is one of my favorite Sherlock poems out of everything I've written :) As always, I do not own anything but the poem! Sherlock and BBC are not mine (yet)! ;) Please ****Enjoy, Read, and Review! **

* * *

Shooting Star

The day you slipped away was

the day I forgot how to speak,

Learning to live all over again,

Without adventure we could seek;

And not a day passed when I wouldn't think

Of you falling, free-falling through space,

Slipping from my world like a shooting star-

Thrilling and bright, but over far too soon-

I didn't have time to make a wish,

But now I'm wishing this is all a lie.

Like a wishing star you gathered attention,

Insulting some as impossible, enrapturing others,

You left debris in your wake as you shot

From one strange deduction to another,

A string of violin music and bloodied scarf for a tail,

And a coat that no longer flutters.


	4. Amnesia

**So I threw in some German at the beginning because I am learning the language and really like it, and originally this poem didn't start as a Sherlock poem, it just...kinda...turned into one XD **

**And, as always, I don't own BBC, Sherlock, etc...**

**Please Enjoy, Read, and Review! :)**

* * *

Amnesia

Wo bist du? Where are you?

You're escaping from me-

Everyday my memory is fading-

So long ago I waited,

Yet yesterday we first met.

Everytime I try to write it

comes back to you

and I cannot write of

you without

forgetting

my amnesia


	5. Magic Trick

**Aaaaaaand I have another one! I have too many ideas for these! XD **

**Prompt: Sherlock, magic trick**

**As always, I don't own BBC, Sherlock, or any associated actors. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Magic Trick

It was all a magic trick, wasn't it?

A slight of hand, a pinch of deception,

and you were falling far too fast between my hands,

Somewhere beyond my lonely reflection.

I watched the phone slip, fall from your grasp,

A wretched simile of the moments to come,

And as sharp plastic pieces rained upon the pavement,

I imagined your sharp mind lying fragmented and numb.


	6. Teardrops (Sequel to Raindrops)

**Hey! I've been meaning to continue ****Raindrops**** for a while and finally made another poem following the same style. Sorry, I know it's short :/ Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Teardrops

Teardrops, softly,

Ever-falling,

Mourn the passing of a friend.

Always-aching,

Burning, leaking,

Escape my eye-lids once again.


	7. Untitled Misery

**A/N: A bit depressing one this time for some reason, little rough 'round the edges. John W. POV after the fall before Sherlock returns. **

* * *

Untitled Misery

Somedays I no longer know why I try,

Or how this world can carry on

When I still see your face lie

Deathly pale 'neath the sun,

Too bright to accept the wav'ring vision,

Your splintered bones like matchsticks

Scattered 'cross pavement, a cruel incision

Never healed, but crudely stitch'd.

Some days it takes all I have to try and forget

Your lonely grave; at least the trees weep,

Leaves mournful drifting, upset

Only by lone prints lost 'tween nightmare sleep

And fractured reality


End file.
